


You look good in my arms

by PhysicalTurian



Category: One Piece
Genre: But really off-handedly, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Preparation for Christmas means getting dressed all fashionably, which leads to a frustrated Zoro that hates suit. So you help him get dressed, in all respect of the man, and feelings happen to be shared.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]Christmas Special [2]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 33





	You look good in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> First posted OP fic. Nice. Hope you like it, it's just fluff.  
> No heavy touching, no sex, just cuteness.
> 
> There are 3 layers to kimonos! The underwear, the 'pants' and the jacket. All have the same design almost tbh, just the fabric and the length differ.

Today was my first Christmas on the Sunny. It felt strange to take a rest from the adventure, it was also strange to think that people with such a high bounty on their head would just partake in such thing. But I knew better, they weren’t bad guys per say, the government simply did not like their point of view… Yeah, it’s a bit biased, but that’s what you get for being a pirate for so long.

Back to Christmas, with the rest of the team we had been preparing today for a while now, Sanji had so many ideas for the meal he had a hard time chosing while Robin was being pretty helpful in decorating every room of the ship. I would help around those who needed help with their task, until it was finally the evening and it was time to get dressed before all coming together and celebrating like a big family. Huffing to myself, I couldn’t help the smile that drew itself on my face, it felt nice to call them a family even though I had joined the crew later than most.

Clasping my hands behind my back I roamed around the ship, checking if anyone needed help. That’s when I heard weird noises coming from the men’s room. Quirking a brow, I covered my mouth thinking it was someone that was having a bit of solo fun time before the party, the grunting being a bit of a giveaway. “Damn it, it’s useless.” I heard Zoro’s voice behind the door, then the clatter of something small hitting the floor. Oh, good it wasn’t- _that_. Nice, nice, then I’ll ask him what’s up; Knocking on the door delicately, I waited until he called out a ‘Enter’. I opened the door slowly, only peeking my head from behind it with a small smile, “Is everything ok?” The frown on his face disappeared when he looked up from his hand and realized it was me.

Leaning back on his chair, he let out a heavy sigh. “’t’s fine,” he rubbed his hands on his face, probably trying to calm down. Stepping inside without a sound, I looked at the ground and saw two small shiny things on the ground and crouched down to pick them up. “Cuff links?” I asked curiously, as I looked up while standing up. I only now realized he was fully dressed in a suit, my cheeks flared up and I gulped before smiling, he looked good. “Yeah…” he trailed off, setting his elbow on his knee and resting his chin on his fist, pouting. “Do you need help with putting them on?” I asked, taking a few steps closer to him. He rolled his eyes, not at me but at the whole ordeal as he complained, “It’s just stupid to dress up like this, it’s too tight and I can’t fight with that.” He grumbled.

Chuckling, I took it as a cry for help and grabbed his hand gently, “Hold still,” I whispered. I put down one of the cuff links and kept one in my hand then tried to press it closed. Except it wouldn’t close, the end of the fabric was touching, so that wasn’t the problem. Letting go of his hand, I leaned forward a bit to take a closer look at the item, under the light. His fingers brushed against my shirt, and I tensed at the feeling but did not say anything. Zoro did not talk, he waited. The more I looked at it, the more there seemed to be a defect on the cuff link. When I looked back at the green-haired man he was staring at me intently, I giggled nervously and handed back to him. He took it and placed it on the desk before bringing his hand back to me, this time he just grazed his hand over my hip before holding it. “It’s uh, there’s a defect in you cuff links. If it’s any reassurance, I’m sure you could have done it yourself, so don’t get too upset.”

“I’m not upset, it gives me a reason to not wear that stupid suit.” He then barked/laughed before leaning back and unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. “You could wear one of your kimonos. Sure, Nami might complain at first that you’re not wearing the suit, but you do look good in a kimono.” I hummed, giving him a smile. I was used to seeing him shirtless, I was not about to act shy when he was just stripping his shirt off. Taking a step back when he took it off, I turned around and leaned on the desk, my arms crossed over my chest. “Yeah? You like it?” He asked, his voice suddenly right next to me, I did not react but I was aware of the tension that had settled between us for some reason. Huffing a laugh, I shrugged, “Yeah, sure you would have looked nice in the suit too, don’t get me wrong. But seeing you in something you find comfortable is a better sight.”

His rough laugh reached my ear then he leaned away from me, I dared peek over my shoulder and saw him in just his underwear as he was reaching for the perfectly well-kept kimono that was hanging on one of the bed bunks. “They’re a pain to tie, last time Sanji help me out-“ He stopped and made a thinking face as he hung it back on the bed, “Or maybe I could just dress as usual, it’s easier-“ “Zoro!” I rushed to his side and gripped the ensemble, shoving it in his arms, “Just put it on, everyone’s going to look good so…” He quirked a brow at my insistence, then turned his confused expression into a smirk. “You just really want to see me in it, is that it?” He teased, wrapping his rough hand around my hand as he grabbed the outfit from my hand.

“I don’t believe I said that- _dude_!” I looked away out of respect when he started removing his underwear. His only response was a confused ‘what’. “I’ll let you get dressed, see you later.” When I turned around to leave, he gripped my wrist tight asking me to wait up. I did not face him right away, waiting for him to tell me he was dressed, he shuffled a bit then said so. “That’s the underwear layer of the kimono, so I can let my dick free when I wear one.” I was speechless for a second, I was not expecting this one bit, if anything I was caught off guard and let out a puffed laugh that turned into a full laugh. So that’s why he was stripping entirely? Alright, alright. “And why do you need me now?” Looking to the side, I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink which only made me even more puzzled.

He then groaned and said to forget it, “No wait, do you need help putting it on or something? Because I’ll help you out if you need it, there’s so much to put on it’s kind of hard.” I said gently, grabbing the hanger from his hand, he let me, then I hung it on the bunkbed and took the second layer. “Wait, are you just holding onto your first layer right now?” I asked, my lips curling into a smile in the corner of my mouth. He gave me a short agreeing grunt, elating a scoff from me. “Right. Here, there’s a waist string to hold that together.” I beckoned him to come closer and asked him raise his arms as I wrapped it around his waist, I ignored the fact that I brushed against his ass, this was purely helping out a friend. I had to act as such.

Humming as it tied in in the front, I grabbed the second layer and told him to put it on. He did not complain and did as I told him, it took a lot of restraint for me not to ogle his entire being as I fiddled with the waist string in my hand. “Right, then what?” He asked a bit impatiently. Chuckling, I raised my arm a bit and showed the second waist string, “There’s another one.” He rolled his eyes and raised his arms. I was almost hugging him when I brought my hands behind his back and switched the ends of the string behind is back to meet them in the front once more and tie it there. “Alright, now you put the dangling ends under the largest part of the string.” He started at me confused before staring down at his waist then back at me, “You do it.” Sighing at how useless he was with this, I did as I explained, pressing my fingers against his stomach as I slipped the ends under the string. “There, that way it looks good visually and you don’t see that there’s knot.” “Right… But who cares about that? There another layer on top of that.”

“You’re right, but I don’t make the rules Zoro, come on, put the last one.” And he did, but I got a bit confused and realized there was still the belt left on the hanger. “Shit, no, wait take it off, I forgot something.” He quirked a brow and smiled lazily, “You want me to strip for you?” Sighing, I did not realize the smile on my face as I gripped the belt a bit tighter. “Sure, sure, if that’s what you want to hear.” He laughed in response and removed the third layer, the haori. Taking it from his hand I draped it over my arm and asked him to raise his once more. “Alright, here it’s a bit trickier so let me, let me try things out.” “Don’t worry, I trust you.” He said off-handedly. I froze for a second before resuming my activity as if it was nothing.

I don’t know why it felt nice to know he trusted me, sure we all fought in battles together and I hoped we all trusted each other but something inside me liked it better coming from him. My arms wrapped around his waist as I reached behind the back to do just as before I realized I had to pull a bit stronger and walked around him to pull the belt as if I was corseting him. He held back a groan and asked me what I was doing, I chuckled while replying “My best, I’m doing my best Zoro, just bear with me.” He did not answer neither did he stop me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, “Hold that, I’ll come back to the front-“ Instead of holding onto the belt he held my hands but only for a moment before slowly sliding his over mine to grab the ends of the belt.

My cheeks burnt at his action, but once more, I did not say anything and moved around him to tie the belt in the front. “Right uh… then here, the knot is too big to I’ll turn it to the back.” I hummed and did as explained before stepping back. Nodding, I pointed at the haori for him to put on, which he did without much care before looking at me with a frown. “There’s something with the belt I think,” he looked down and started inspecting it. Afraid he’d mess it up, I pulled his hand away and glided my hands over it to check what was wrong. When my hands were behind his back, I felt him wrap his arms around my back and hold me, not saying anything.

My throat tightened and I slowly straightened up, so that instead of having my hands on his waist and my head against his middle section, I had my face against his chest and my hands on his back. I held him. It wasn’t just my arms wrapped around his waist, I was actually hugging him and he was hugging me back. No one talked, it’s with hesitation that gripped the back of his ‘shirt’ and held him even closer if necessary. What was I supposed to say, was he just too lazy to keep his arms up? Was it just a friendly hug or was it more? Did I dig my own grave when I hugged him back, a bit more desperately? We did not move; his hands would only move slightly when he’d grip my top a bit tighter. I needed to calm my fast-beating heart; I could still save it. Myself and our friendship, if no one talked, we could pretend nothing happened. I mean, nothing had happened yet, but if he did not talk, I’d screw it up.

“Let’s stay like this a bit longer.” I was surprised by how gentle, yet rough, his voice was. I was starting to get hot from how close we were, and the jacket of the kimono covering half of me, but I did not want to move. “I’m good with that.” I mumbled against his chest. It’s funny, at first, I thought it was my heart that I was hearing hammering against my ear but turns out it was his. The infamous pirate hunter seemed nervous right now, I don’t know if I should be glad or panicked. As time went by, I did not know if we’d every pull away but I did not want to. Suddenly, one of Zoro’s hand moved to the back of my head while his other arm was around my waist. The first words that escape his lips gave me a fright, until he continued. “I hate it, when you’re on the battlefield.” He stated out of nowhere. I frowned against his chest, what was I supposed to reply?

“But at the same you’re so hot when you’re fighting.” A nervous laugh slipped out of my lips, a smile making its way on my face at the same time a knot formed itself in my stomach. “I want to stick by your side and take down anyone that dares hurt you.” He paused and let go of me, as if to give me choice when he spoke the last words, “I like you.” I hitched a breath and very slowly stepped back from his chest, staring at it instead of the man’s eyes. He did not add anything, only waited. I had to find the right words, he had found the good ones, I could do that too. But I had to be quick, I didn’t want to him to think I did not like him, right? “You also stress me out when you’re fighting.” I stated before letting out a nervous huff. He quirked a brow in response and I continued, “And I still don’t know how you fight with three swords to be honest.” A loud laugh resonated around me when he placed his hand on his chest and bark laughed.

“And while I can fight, I wouldn’t mind having you by my side if the fight allows it…” I trailed off, clasping my hands in front of me as I looked to the side. My body was fired up, I was getting warmer and warmer by the second without an answer from the green-haired man. “Really? I mean, _is that so_?” he covered up his shock with a casual look, a smirk painted on his feature. I nodded, “Yeah.” He sighed loudly in relief and placed his hands on my shoulders, bringing me close to him before kissing my forehead. “Shit, the cook was right. But don’t tell him I said that.” Laughing, I cradled his face in my hands and pulled him into a short kiss, he made a surprise noise and did not kiss back right away, hence the shortness of the kiss. When I pulled away, I thought I made a mistake until he grabbed me hands and kissed my palms, smiling.

I felt elated, the knot in my stomach changed from a nervous wreck to a weird fuzzy feeling and it only grew when he rolled up my sleeve and started kissing up my arm, to my neck, finally reaching my jaw. He chuckled in a low tone as he pulled my arm to his back and was now standing with his chest against mine, in did not waste time and crashes his lips hungrily against mine. I moaned into the kiss in surprise and kissed him with a matching passion, I gasped into the kiss when he brought my leg up against his leg. He took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue battling against mine relentlessly. Soon, we were hot and bothered, and out of breath, we had to pull apart. Both our lips were slightly redder than usual, and glistening, I couldn’t look away from the sigh of the slightly disheveled swordsman in front of me.

“Do we have to celebrate it with everyone, can’t we just sleep that one out?” He mumbled against my skin, his hands gripping tightly the fabric on my shirt as he tried to pull me a close to him as physically possible. “As tempting as it is, no, we’ll have fun.” “I don’t want to see the cook-“ “Perhaps not but, I have two words for you,” I said, two fingers raised in my hand as I pulled away from him. “Food and sake, if that doesn’t make you want to celebrate, I don’t know what will.” I said happily. The green-haired man smiled beautiful before walking to his bed and grabbing his three swords, slipping them inside the belt so that they weren’t falling. “You should have said so earlier, come on, let’s go.” He said, grabbing my hand in his calloused one as he walked in front of me, dragging me with him.

The moment we stepped outside, we came across Usopp and Chopper that seemed to be running around, or perhaps were they chased? They almost bumped into us, before scurrying off they shoved two sets of antlers in our hands. When they were out of sight, Zoro looked at it and scoffed, “I’m not putting that-“ he stopped talking when he saw I was putting it on, a huge smile on my face. Once I was satisfied, and grinned mischievously, “Oh you are,” I snatched it from his hands and placed it on his head without much struggle from him, except pointless complaints. “Be a good boy and put on your Christmas hat- and keep it!” I said while stepping back and staring at the tall deadly man with antlers on his head. “Perfect, the aura is magnificent.” “I’m guessing that if we’re the reindeers and Luffy’s-“

“OH OH OH! Coming through!” Was the only warning we had to get out of the way as Luffy threw himself onto Zoro, both his arms and legs wrapped a few times around the swordsman. “The food’s ready-“ he looked at me, his neck bent in a strange way and continued, “Did’ya confess yet?” the captain asked without much discretion to his second in command. The latter’s face turned many shades of pink as he nodded, making the fruit user yelp in excitement as he jumped off Zoro and gave us his congratulations before wrapping his arms around the both of us. “Now let’s go eat, there’s meat, sake, meat, food, Sanji made so much food tonight!!” He said excitedly.

He continued talking happily about the incoming feast until we reached the dining room, I don’t know why but I felt this weight being lifted off my chest when the captain basically gave us his blessing. Perhaps my mind was still on the ‘not dating between crewmates’? I threw a discrete look at Zoro and saw he was already staring at me, I smiled back and pursed my lips in kissing way making him flustered as he turned away. I did not expect to be able to spend a lot of uninterrupted time with Zoro, I knew how much Luffy mattered to him and I respected that, I just hoped the rubber man would not interrupt us if things got a bit steamier between the second in command and I.

Everyone from the crew sighed in relief when they saw us arrive with Luffy, and we were holding hands. I believe I heard Robin tell Nami something along the lines of “There won’t be any use for the mistletoe, maybe we should remove them?” I had to hold back a laugh upon hearing it. I wouldn’t call this a Christmas miracle, but it sure felt like one to be able to call Zoro my partner and be able to hold him as tight as I want. The best part was sitting between his legs as we all gathered around the kotetsu that had been set in the dining room, it was warm it was familiar and welcoming too.

Perhaps it made me a bit sleepy, but the swordsman made sure I wouldn’t fall asleep by bursting out laughing very loudly every 5 minutes or so, alcohol making him much louder and the captain making him laugh for the stupidest thing.

Yet part of me thought, _you know what? I could get used to this, the loud laugh. Maybe one day I’d be so used to it, it’d be like a melody and I’ll fall asleep._

Yes someday, I thought sleepily, a warm hand on my thigh as my back was just as warm from Zoro’s body.

But not today, I thought as I opened my eyes once more after closing them for only a few minutes. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it enjoyable? I hope it was, I was straight up vibing to it and I found kimonos hot so. All in all.
> 
> I would die for feedback on this man, he's hard to grasp.
> 
> Posted on 16th December 2020  
> Words: 3616


End file.
